Dawn and the Lone Fox
by Technoman 77
Summary: A mystical lightning storm appears and Scott turnes into his true form. Will he get help to relieve him of himself? Will he even get back to normal? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out by reading the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came right after I finished my last story. My brother was just rambling about random junk when he said something that caught my attention. That's basiclly how I got the idea for this story. Disclaimer: I own only my story and my brother the idea not any of the charecters. Hope you enjoy and I thank you for picking this story for entertainment.**

Scott was hanging around the pool at Playa Des Losers after Cameron won the million dollars all the contestants from season four were at the hotel, relaxing now that Chris couldn't put them threw anything any more until next season. Anyway, Scott had fallen asleep when Lightning yelled something out at random, waking up Scott."Sha-Lightning's coming" Lightning said pointing towards the sky."Lightning, give it a rest your not as great as you think, plus I'm trying to sleep here!" Lightning groaned."No I mean an actual storm of Sha-Lightning get inside!" he yelled as he ran into the hotel with everyone else.

"Whaaa" Scott said, obviously confused at what the jock had meant. He turned around to see the great menacing storm hover over him. Scott got up and sprinted as fast as he could to the door. He remembered touching the handle as everything went black from there.

**Dawn's POV **

Dawn was meditating in her room knowing that it would rain later in the day cause major damage to anyone outside. She rad the aura of everyone inside. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Jo, Lightning, Anne Marie, B, Staci, Dakota, and Sam were in the hotel. It seemed to her that everyone was indoors and safe...until she remembered that Scott's aura seemed to be outside. She panicked still hating Scott she had to help him before he was fried. Dawn ran down the stairs, knowing the elevator was much slower. She found everyone in the main building just lying down and resting."Scott is outside!" Dawn yelled getting everyone's attention."Lightning told him to get in here, where could he be?" Dawn looked through the glass doors to see nothing but rain."Don't worry, freckles is smart enough to find shelter or somthin" Anne Marie said not really caring. The storm let up two hours later and Dawn had went back to her room to sleep. Everyone else was up and had gotten outside to see Scott with burn marks all over his body and he seemed to be unconshus.

**Scott's POV**

**Dream**

Scott was out in a wide open field. He was down on all fours wandering around the new area. In the distant's light, Scott saw what appeared to be a large mountain. He ran towards it on all fours with a figure following him all the while.

**Third Person POV**

Everybody outside was surrounding Scott's burned body."Is he..(Gulp) dead?" Cameron asked nervously. Brick kneeled down next to Scott's body and checked his wrist. And after awhile of waiting Brick's face fell and he slowly shook his head. Everyone lowered their heads in respect for Scott's soul. After awhile Scott's body began to morph into something the other contestants were aware of. There was a blinding light and everybody saw a fox. Litteraly! Scott just turned into a animal before their eyes. Brick checked the pulse again while Scott the fox was knocked out. This time he felt it and nodded his head that Scott was alive. Dawn had just arived when she saw the creature in the middle of the crowd slowly wake up."That is just the most adorably cute creature I've ever seen, where did it come from" Dawn said quite cheerfully. The fox groaned as it stood up on all fours."What the heck happened and why is moonbeam over here calling me cute?"

Dawn looked at the fox wide eyed and checked it's aura. It was indeed Scott's. Scott had a hidden away blush when he heard Dawn call him cute."Scott? What happened to you" Dawn asked hoping over the subject of her calling the creature adorable."I could ask you and get a better answer. Why am I animal? And at that a fox!" Scott yelled agitated."Calm down everybody, maybe Scott turned into a vulpini vulpus because it's his spirit animal, like Scott sly, sneaky, and deseptive" Cameron said. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy yet knew that he was right."Well that's just dandy, now that that's settled...HOW DO I GET BACK TO NORMAL!" Scott yelled out the last part of his sentance. He then gasped and got a vision of his dream."Perhaps your dreams will guide you" Dawn said calmly. Scott looked towards a mountain very simaler to the one in his dream."Well I'm not gonna make it there alone, I'll die" Scott said. He then looked over to the people in the crowd."...Unless one of you guys come with me to help" Jo, Lightning, and Dakota instantly left. As more time passed nearly everyone left, not wanting to help the deciever. Scott looked around him not finding anyone except his crush Dawn. She stood there with an annoyed face and slowly turned on her heel and started to walk off. Scott ran up to her and turned her around to face him. She looked back around."Scott I am not helping yo-" Dawn stoped when she saw Scott looking up at her with puppy dog eyes."Scott" she said in annoyed voice. Scott still stared at her."No matter what I'm not going to help you" she said a little bit less annoyed. Scott kept his gaze. After a while of silence Dawn said."Fine I'll do it, but only because no person deserves to be deprived of there regular form" Scott started acting like dog when his owner says to go for a ride in the car."Really?" Scott asked. Dawn only nodded her head."Come along to my room, were going to have to pack some things to survive out in the wildernes for the trip there" Dawn motioned for Scott to follow her in his animal like state. Scott followed along happily knowing maybe she would like him better after the trip.

**Alright that's going to be chapter 1. I will continue this story and on a side note what animal do you think that Dawn would be and why. Review the story for your answer but you're not forced to or anything, but it would be appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Technoman 77 out for now, PEACE!**


	2. What next?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Guess I've been occupied with my personal matters for a while. Hope you enjoy. **

Scott was trotting along behind Dawn happy that someone was willing enough to help him turn back to normal. He followed Dawn up the stairs since the elevator was out of order.'Typical Chris' Scott thought to himself as he trudged up the stairs on all fours. Dawn was in front of him and as so Scott looked up her skirt and turned even more red than his ginger colered fur. He quickly turned his head away not wanting to let Dawn know he did this. They reached the top with Scott still blushing from the recent encounter. Dawn walked past a few doors until she stoped at one. She withdrew her key card from her pocket and swiped it through the door."Come in and make yourself at home, it will be awhile for me to pack for the journey" Dawn said allowing Scott to enter the room first.

**_Dawn's Room (Dawn's POV)_**

I followed Scott into the room and locked the door behind me. Scott's aura (or what I could make of it) was embaresed for some reason."Scott your aura is very red, what is troubling you" she said as she bent down to Scott's level. Scott grew wide eyed and turned away and jumped onto my room bed. He got into a sitting position and spoke."I-It's nothing we need to get ready...and I just want to say thanks for being the only person to help me in my curent position" he said motioning his paw towards himself."Your quite welcome, I never expected you to be so polite now than you were on the island" I said looking at him."Yeah well I'm going to have to be like that throughout the trip so you don't leave me behind" Scott said. I glared at him because I would never do something like leave him behind. He just shrugged and curled up in a ball to rest. I sighed and began packing for the journey.

After a few hours of packing Scott woke up from his nap a yawned in probably the cutest way possible. _No, Dawn you can't think like that your only helping him so that maybe he will be more friendly in the future. _I went over and sat next to Scott to talk about how we were going to go throughout the trip."What time is it?" Scott said stretching out his current form." It's 7:30 so we'll start our journey through the forest tomorrow" Scott shook his head in agreement to my plan then did something a little unexpected."So I'm still on the of the part where you called me adorable and etc" Scott said doing his pouty face act. I turned and blushed because he was right about that then a became angry and turned back towards him.

_**Scott's POV**_

I knew it wasn't the best time talk about that but my subconciance must of wanted to say it. As soon as the words came out of my mouth she turned around and back to me very red from anger or embarrasment...or both."**Why would I say that purposly to the likes of the person who got me voted off the island and possibly the only person who hated me on the island**_, other than Jo maybe_" she said the last part a bit quietly. I was a little scared because I had never seen Dawn like this. But she misunderstood I only got her voted off because she was way to distracting for me to focus on the money."The only reason I am helping you on this journey is so that maybe you'll appreciate me or at least give me some respect so I can be at peace with you, now it's late and I am going to get some rest before having to spend about in mother nature with you so if you would please leave" she said harshly my ears drooped and I slowly trudged out of her room with my head down.

**Third Person POV**

****Scott slowly walked out of the room sadly. Dawn felt a little depressed that she had sent him out so harshly. Then she shook her head and changed into her night closed to lay down and think over what would happen over the next few weeks. With Scott, he had managed to to open his door went into his bed and curled up into a small ball of red fuzz on his bed thinking about what the next few weeks would be with the person who happened to hate him the most in the world at the moment."This is going to be a long 2 weeks" they both said quietly to themself's and fell asleep awaiting to what the next days would reveal about each others self beings.

**So what did you guys think. R&R please, hope you enjoyed this. I will update before the beginning of school...(No promises though) :P**

**Technoman77 out for the time being, PEACE!**


End file.
